


wet paint and green hands

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: It felt only natural to fall in love with him.





	wet paint and green hands

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know what to write today, and so this kind of ended up happening
> 
> i wrote it for one of best friends mikey i hope he knows how wonderful and amazing he is and how important he is in my life. i love you and i hope this fic is readable and that you don't hate it 
> 
> i love u

“My hands have paint all over them,” Hajime says, but the exhaustion that lines his voice is worrying. “Give me a second to wash them off before I do anything.”

 

Komaeda shakes his head, “It’s okay, you don’t have to do that for me.”

 

Hajime brushes off his complaints, quickly moving off of his chair to start walking to the sink across the room. Unsure on what to do, Komaeda follows after him like a lovesick puppy. Which, in Komaeda’s mind, didn’t feel like it was too far from the truth.

 

“So what was it that you wanted to do?” Hajime asks, starting to scrape the green paint off of his hands.

 

“I just wanted to see you,” Komaeda confesses, turning his attention towards the ground. “...Is that okay?”

 

The sound of running water fills the room, the lack of conversation between the two becoming more uncomfortable as the seconds tick on. The longer Hajime goes without a response, the more Komaeda feels like apologizing and running away from this situation all together.

 

Hajime deserves better than him. He deserves someone a little less lanky, with a bit more muscle to them, and a lot less insecure. Komaeda stands out everywhere he goes, as the pale and gawky kid with an obvious inferiority complex, while Hajime fits in almost anywhere he goes.

 

It’s hard to even imagine the reasons why Hajime stays with him, is willing to put up with all the red flags Komaeda puts around himself.

 

Hajime rips off a sheet from the roll of paper towels, bringing Komaeda out of his thoughts almost immediately. Komaeda looks up towards him, and watches as his boyfriend starts to dry his hands. Most of the paint was able to come off, it seems, but it’s easy to tell that there’s some streaks will need a bit more scrubbing to come off.

 

“You ready to go?” Hajime asks.

 

“Go?” Komaeda can’t hide the confusion that shows up in his expression. “What do you mean?”

 

“You can’t want to stay here, surely,” He responds, as if it’s the most simplest thing he’s ever done. “The art room closes next hour and it’s not like I can work on that painting anymore until it dries.”

 

Komaeda looks towards the eisel Hajime spent the past few hours working on. Dull greens, browns, and greys cover up the entirety of the painting, only to be contrasted by bright purples, yellows, and blues. Hajime explained earlier how it reminded him of Komaeda but refused to give any explanation as to why. Komaeda stares at it and wonders just how a rainy mountainside reminds Hajime of  _ him _ , of all people.

 

“It looks really good, Hinata-” Komaeda stops himself, “Hajime.”

 

He smiles. It’s one of the rare smiles he only gives Komaeda, and Komaeda alone. “Thanks.”

 

No matter what happens, Hajime always stays by Komaeda’s side. Despite the difficulties that come with being friends with him, Hajime was always willing to lend a hand or fight for what he felt was right. It felt only natural to fall in love with him. 

 

Hajime falling in love back still felt like a dream.

 

“Let’s go get some dinner from that pizza place nearby,” Hajime says, collecting his stuff, “And then we can go watch movies or do some dumb shit like that.”

 

Komaeda makes a sound of approval, still amazed that Hajime was willing to spend more time with him. Each day that passes still feels like a figment of his imagination, but the looming fear that Hajime would eventually find out how worthless Komaeda truly was feels imminent. The days felt numbered, and Komaeda couldn’t help how that fear felt like it would drive him insane.

 

It was hard to notice, underneath all that fear and anxiety, that Hajime was finally willing to let someone else in - how he was willing to smile again. 


End file.
